An Adventure in the Depths of Anubis House
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: When two 13-year-olds forward an e-mail, they wake up the next morning to find themselves in the bodies of Nina Martin and Amber Millington! Can they pull off the act and fool the other members of Anubis House? Read and find out!
1. Forward of a Lifetime

**A/N: Hello peoples! This is a new fic I'm writing, so no flames please! I'm also co-writing this with lovepeacepink99, who stars as Alaska! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Shelby, Alaska, and the forward message that sounds like it's a total fake.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Forward of a Lifetime**

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"Hey, what's this?" Shelby Venitzo leaned over her computer screen. "Alaska! Check this out!" Alaska Palin (no relation to Sarah) ran over to her friend, carrying two bowls of Party Mix.

"What?" Alaska offered one of the bowls to the brunette, who promptly smacked both bowls out of the blonde's hand. "Hey! That's my snack!"

"Sorry, but I think this is more important than your snacks." Shelby said, annoyed by her friend's constant urge to snack.

"What on Earth could be more important than my snacks?" Alaska murmured, ultimately confused.

"This unbelievably fantastic forward message!"

"What's so fantastic that it's taking away from my snacking?"

"Because, it's cool! Read." Shelby moved the monitor so Alaska could read the message easier.

_FWD FWD FWD FWD_

_Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime! You and your best friend are entitled to a new RPG testing for the popular _Nickelodeon _series, _House of Anubis_! FWD this to ten people and submit the characters you and your friend wish to play as. You have an hour to FWD after reading._

Shelby looked at Alaska. "Should I forward it?" Alaska stared at the brunette like she was crazy.

"Of course you should! Here, I'll do it for you!" True to her word, Alaska reached over and forwarded the message to ten random people after entering her name, Shelby's name, and the phrase _Nina and Amber_.

…

…

…

_Smack_

"ALASKA! What was that for?" Shelby held her shoulder and winced in mock pain. "You know, for someone with your size and weight, you can sure pack a punch!"

"That was for, first, depriving me of my snacks, and second, for getting me all excited for NOTHING! Zip, zilch, nada, nunca, goose egg, NOTHING!" Alaska glared at Shelby and went to get more snacks and reappeared seconds later with two new bowls of Party Mix.

"Well that gives you no reason for violence!" Shelby argued.

"Sure it does." Alaska started munching on her Party Mix, and proceeded to ignore the girl at the computer.

"…I could argue with that logic…"

**A/N: … well that could've gone better… Just an FWI, Shelby and Alaska are both 13, so this is a past Shelby, not the Hetalia fangirl that my readers all know and love so dearly.**

**lovepeacepink99: *smack***

**Me: OW! What was that for?**

**lovepeacepink99: For mentioning it, and for making it seem that I do nothing but snack! I do not!**

**Me: Heheh, sorry. Another FWI, the real lovepeacepink99 is super skinny, and doesn't snack a lot. She also hates Hetalia, so, yeah.**

**lovepeacepink99: *smack***

**Me: OW! Geez. I'm SORRY! But I had to get the memo out to my fans!**

**lovepeacepink99: What fans?**

**Me: Review and show her that you people actually love me!**

**lovepeacepink99: Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever. Just as long as they don't mention IT. And hey! You forgot to mention that Shelby and Alaska love House of Anubis!**

**Me: Right… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. A Surprise Wakeup Call

**A Surprise Wakeup Call**

After Alaska had gone home a few hours after the forward message, Shelby decided that she should get some rest. She climbed into her bed, and closed her eyes.

~The Next Morning~

Alaska woke up, and stretched. She quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and blinked. She was definitely not in her room. And this definitely wasn't her bed. Alaska sprang up from the foreign bed, and ran to the large vanity mirror. She blinked again. This definitely wasn't her body. It was too tall and too blonde. Her original hair color was a darker shade of blonde, and this color was too light! If she was correct, Alaska Palin was now Amber Millington!

"No freaking way!" She gasped. Her voice was deeper than her own, and had a British accent! "Oh my holy crisps and chips! I always practice a British accent, but this is unreal!" Alaska's rants had woken up the other girl in the room, who Alaska quickly recognized as Nina Martin. Nina's jaw dropped, as if there was something unrealistic about this scene.

"Um, Amber?" Nina said slowly.

"Yes?" Alaska said, putting on her best 'Amber'.

"This may sound crazy, but, do the words 'Party Mix' mean anything to you?" Nina looked uncertain as she checked herself in the vanity mirror.

Alaska's jaw dropped. "SHELBY?"

"Yes! I was right! The forward message DID work!" Nina –Shelby- fist pumped and pulled Alaska into a hug. Then released her and slapped her.

"OW! What in the name of Justin Beiber was that for?" Alaska gasped, and rubbed her cheek.

"For smacking me last night when you said it didn't work!" Shelby folded her arms and glared.

"But did you have to SLAP me?"

"Yes."

"I think not." Alaska pouted.

"Oh well." Shelby frowned, then suddenly perked up. "I just realized something!"

"What, you're an idiot?" Alaska said sarcastically.

"No. Fabian's my boyfriend! And I can't believe we're fighting at a time like this!" Shelby started bouncing. At this, Alaska put her foot down, and held her friend in place.

"No bouncing. Besides, we aren't actually Nina and Amber! We can't let anyone know that something's up!" Alaska sweat dropped.

"Right… But I'm hungry. Wanna get breakfast?" That was Shelby. Thinking about breakfast. LIKE ALWAYS.

"Sure. But we should probably get dressed." Alaska noted. "We're still in our PJs." At her command, Shelby and Alaska changed into their new school uniforms, and started to walk downstairs, where the smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the air. Suddenly, Shelby halted.

"Hey Alaska?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're here, then where are the real Nina and Amber?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! So how was it? Love it? Hate it? RATE IT! *Dissapears in a cloud of smoke***


	3. Waking up to Reality

**A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for all the great reviews! We have more reviews and we are so happy! Updates for all!**

~The real Nina and Amber~

Nina woke up, and immediately felt that something was wrong. She blinked the blurriness out of her eyes, and noticed that she wasn't in the room that she shared with Amber. Amber wasn't even there!

"Amber? Where are you?" Nina raced over to a mirror that was conveniently on the wall, and screamed. She stroked her hair, running her fingers through the short brown mess. "What happened to me?" She panicked, and picked up the cell phone placed on the desk. She dialed the first number she saw, which was labeled: Alaska Palin.

"H-hello?" A shaky voice answered Nina's call on the third ring. "Who is this?"

"This is… um…" Nina shrieked. She prayed that whoever was on the other side of the line would help her.

"The number says "Shelby". Is that your name? Because I need help, and the pictures in this room say that you're my best friend. Anyway, do you know my name?" The girl asked in a way that reminded Nina of her blonde friend.

"Um, this may be crazy, but are you Amber?" Nina held her breath, trying not to act insane.

"Well duh! Now, can you help me? There's absolutely no makeup in here!" Nina could practically hear the girl –Amber- pouting over the phone.

"Amber! It's me, Nina!" Nina sighed in relief.

"Really? You're voice sounds weird. It's too high pitched." Amber said.

"Your voice doesn't sound normal either. It has an American accent. And it's also too high for you." She pointed out.

"Wow, you really are Nina! I knew there was something wrong! My hair is darker than normal, and I'm shorter! Me, Amber Millington, am short!" Amber wailed.

"Amber, calm down. We just have to pull off being these two while we figure out a way to get back to normal. Apparently, this girl's name is Shelby. On the contact list, your number is listed as "Alaska". So, we just have to be patient." Nina said, taking control. "Besides, if we're here, then the girls that these bodies belong to are probably in our bodies."

"But what about all our friends? They'll know something's up. They'll try to get us back! And what about Fabian? He'll miss you!" Amber said, pointing out the obvious.

"Right." Nina couldn't help but blush. She was definitely going to miss her boyfriend. "Just be patient. Lets try to meet up later."

"Ok…" Amber sighed and hung up the phone. Now there was just one problem: how was Nina supposed to find Amber when she didn't even know what she looked like?

**A/N: Wow! So Nina and Amber are in Shelby and Alaska's bodies, and vise-versa! Any idea how they'll get back? Oh, and we're getting tired of writing different A/Ns for each story, so, they'll be the same. Check out our pages! **

**~lovepeacepink99 and DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	4. A Delicious Mystery

**A/N: Ok, we have a multitude of reviews and we are happy dancing in our seats! Hope y'all enjoy this chappie!**

~Shelby and Alaska~

"Good morning!~" Shelby sang as she waltzed into the dining area. "Something smells good!~" She took a seat, and eyed the feast in front of her. It was absolutely beautiful. Platters of bacon, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and hash browns sat gracefully on the table, along with glorious pitchers of Orange Juice and milk.

"I see your eyes. And no, it doesn't look that good. It's just your over-exaggerating breakfast-gobbling brain." Alaska sighed, and sat down next to her friend. Both girls started to help themselves to food, when they noticed everyone else at the table looking at them strangely.

"What?" Shelby and Alaska asked.

"Nina, What's wrong with you?" Eddie said in a harsh voice

"Um-"

"Yeah, I know she seems… Different!" Joy said with confidence

"Wha-"

"That's it, she's wearing earrings!" Patricia announced.

"That's right, I got a new pair of earrings, I thought I should wear them, do they look okay?" Alaska sighed with relief. They weren't onto them. That was good.

"Yeah they look great!" Mara said with excitement. "Are those real diamonds?"

"Well, no. Gran gave them to me, and told me they were Cubic Zirconium." Shelby lied.

"Cubic Zirwhat?" Alaska looked dumbfounded. "What's that?"

"Fake diamonds." Shelby replied. "They look real, but they're not."

"I like them." Fabian smiled. And it sure as heck melted Shelby's heart, and her brain along with it.

"Um, er, uh…" And for some reason, Shelby's tongue had melted too.

"Well, that's done. Now onto a different topic. The Mask." Patricia whispered. "We have to figure out the next task."

"What is it?" Alaska asked.

"The chasm, remember? We still need to figure out how to cross the bridge without getting sliced to pieces." Patricia replied.

"Right. That task. Gotcha." Alaska nodded. "So what about it?"

"I think that we should become ninjas and slice the blades to pieces with our swords! Slice! Chop! Ka-blamo!" Alfie cheered.

"Or, we could try something more realistic." Fabian countered, leaving Alfie pouting. "How about we stake out the bridge tonight, yeah?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Alaska nodded again. "Now can we get this school day over?" She picked up her bag, and started to head out the door, leaving a relatively empty plate behind.

"Um, sure." Shelby followed the blonde, and left her plate sparkling clean. Maybe from the secret licking no one noticed that she was doing.

**A/N: Yay! Next chappie done! AND WHY DOES SPELLCHECK NT RECOGNIZE YAY AS A WORD? Anyway, we kinda write this as we go along, so we don't know how this will end. Why don't you tell us? Leave a review with an idea. Every time you don't review, Shelby goes hungry! THINK OF THE SHELBY!**


	5. Remeeting Old Friends

**A/N: Ok, updates and reviews are coming regularly, and we are happy with joy! So, um… wait, *looks at script* deodorant, eggs, juice boxes, tamp- WHY IS THIS THE GROCERY LIST? MOOOOM! **

**Mom: Oh sorry, I was wondering why the list was telling me to happy dance in isle 3. Heheh…**

**Us: Wow, mom. Just, wow. Anyway, have fun!**

~Nina and Amber~

Nina had left "her" house a few minutes ago, and started to search for Amber. So far, no luck. How hard was it to find a British girl in someone else's body? … Don't answer that. Anyway, she started walking towards a nice-looking park with a big fountain in the middle.

"Amber, Amber? Where are you?" Nina sat on the edge of the fountain in defeat. This was harder than trying to find the Cup of Ankh! And what could be harder than that? "Now if I were Amber, where would I be?" Nina wondered aloud. Then something caught her eye. About a few meters away, there was a girl with dark blonde hair, who was muttering to herself. That seemed like a iffy, but an ok, place to start.

"Um, excuse me!" Nina called to the girl. "Do you know where my friend is?" Nina slightly wobbled, still not fully used to the new voice, height, hair, well, not used to anything.

The girl turned. "Oh, I'm looking for a friend too! What's her name?" The girl smiled.

"Her name is…" Nina ran through her memory, trying to figure out what the girl's name was. She couldn't say 'Amber'! Could she? "Um… Ally!" Her name is Ally. I meant Alaska! Yeah, Alaska. Not Ally."

"Well, the friend I'm looking for, her name is Nin… elby! Ninelby!" She sputtered.

"Well, can you help me with looking for my friend? I'll help you look for yours, if you want." Nina offered. The girl smiled brightly.

"Thanks! What's your name?" She asked.

"It's…" Nina tried to think of a plausible name. "Nicole. What's yours?"

"Er… Amanda. Nice to meet you Nicole." Amanda smiled. Nina smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too. Now, where should we start?"

**A/N: Well, that was pretty funny. Amber and Nina just met, and they don't even know it! Anyway, leave a review, and you get huggles from Fabian! Yay for huggles!**


	6. Classroom Confusion

**A/N: Hey! We're back! **

~Alaska and Shelby~

_BBRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG_

"Gah! What's our first class?" Alaska cried, looking around her, desperately.

"Um, we could always follow the Yellow Brick Road." Shelby said unhelpfully. "OW! What was that for?" Shelby clutched her arm. "What did I say?"

"I'm the dumb one, remember? And you're supposed to be the intelligent one!" Alaska smacked Shelby again.

"What? What is this, some kind of cliché story?"

"No, we're Nina and Amber!" Alaska hissed. "And we should probably ask someone. Patricia, maybe."

"Smart idea Ala- Amber." Shelby mentally smacked herself. _I am supposed to be the intelligent one. So why didn't I think of that? _

"Hey Patricia!" Alaska yelled down the hall.

"Way to be subtle," Shelby whispered.

"Yes?" Patricia replied.

"Do you know where our classroom is?"

"Yea and you do too, is this a prank you two are pulling on me? Because I'm not buying it."

"Um… no. It's just that… it's just that… Jerome and Alfie switched our schedules and now we don't know where everything is." Shelby quickly explained.

"Oh. Well, it's right here." Patricia nodded towards the door right behind them.

"Oh… I feel stupid now…" Shelby muttered under her breath. "Thanks!" She grabbed Alaska's arm, and dragged her into the class.

**A/N: Hey! We feel like ending it here, because we haven't caught Monday's episode, so we want to watch it. See ya next chapter!**


	7. Bro to the Rescue!

**A/N: Hey! We're back with another update! Back to Nina and Amber's POV. Oh, and have you heard of Joseph Kony? Google him. He's a bad dude. Anyway, lets get on with the story, huh?**

~Nina and Amber~

"So, where would your friend be?" Nina asked Amanda.

"Um, Ninelby would probably be at the library. I think." Amanda replied haughtily.

"Well, we could-" Nina was interrupted by a short boy, who had a crazed look on his face.

"Well hello ladies~" He said. "I just got back from the grocery store. They were giving out free candy!" He started giggling, and then put on a straight face. "So what are you doing?"

"Um, who is this guy?" Amanda whispered to Nina. "He looks like you."

Nina looked closer at the boy, and realized that the boy did in fact look like her. The male version of her.

"Dude, don't you know your own brother?" He slung his arm around Nina, and started grinning like a madman. "So, Alaska, what's up, gorgeous?" He said.

"Wow, so not cool. I have a boyfriend back at Anubis House, and we need to find the mask so Nina doesn't lose her life!" Amanda blurted, then her eyes widened. "I didn't mean to say that…" She whispered.

Nina stared at Amanda. Was she Amber? Could it be possible? Nina reviewed what she knew about the girl: She said Ninelby was the friend she was looking for, and if you mix the two names, you have Nina+Shelby=Ninelby! And she also blurted out all the information about Anubis house. It was Amber!

"Amber?" Nina gasped, hoping it was true.

"Wait… Nina?" The blonde girl asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Amber! I found you! And you found me. Thanks whoever you are!" Nina said to the guy who was supposedly her brother.

"Dude, my name is Jason. And are you role playing HOA? I dibs the Alf-ster!" Jason exclaimed, earning weird looks from both girls. "Or I'll go grab an ice cream. See you around!" With that, he turned around and ran off.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is done! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Rate it!**


	8. Mush Time

**A/N: Hello! We're back! And are making up more stuff that passes off for writing that for some reason you people like! And we thank you for that. Anyway, onto le story!**

~Shelby and Alaska~

"Good morning class!" Mr. Sweet announced, not even waiting for a reply before he started teaching about something random that made absolutely no sense to either girl. Shelby tried desperately to understand what was going on, and was slightly startled when Alaska tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can you even understand what he's saying?" She whispered.

"I don't have a clue. What's he even talking about? I have no idea how to graph Quadratic Equations!" Shelby whispered back.

"Darn. Normally I would copy off your paper. Guess I'll have to improvise." Alaska flipped her hair, and started to doodle hearts in her paper.

~One boring school day later~

"Oh man, I thought that day would never end!" Alaska moaned. "What does that stuff have to do with living anyway?"

"I feel like a zombie. I need some serious mush time." Shelby replied, referring to the period of time when both girls let their mind be mush. _"The best way to cure something is to inject yourself with it,"_ was Shelby's logic, _"why else would we have vaccines?" _

"Same. Let's-"

"Come on, let's go to the tunnels!" Fabian whispered, coming from seemingly nowhere, and scaring the crud out of the two girls.

"Um… I think I need some rest before I go. I mean those tunnels are almost as dangerous as Sweety's lessons." Alaska commented, and flipped her hair to make the comment more believable. "Can't a girl get some rest?" She rolled her eyes.

"O-ok. We'll go down tonight." Fabian declared.

"Sure." Shelby agreed. "Tonight."

**A/N: Short chappie, we know. But we're really busy and short on ideas. Please review and tell us things that you want to see happen! If you want to see an awkward moment where Shelby and Alaska get caught up in Fabina and Amfie (Alfer?), just send the review! **

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians and lovepeacepink99**


	9. The Problem

**A/N: Hi! We're back! With more! Yeah… **

~Later that night~

"I don't know if we should be doing this…" Alaska whispered to Shelby.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not the chosen one! And sooner or later, they'll figure that out!"

Alaska motioned to the other members of Sibuna.

"Yeah, I know." Shelby agreed. "But we really have no choice!"

"Agreed."

"Hey, we have to go down, now!" Patricia hissed.

"Yeah! We know!" Shelby hissed back.

As the Sibuna gang crept down the staircase they noticed Victor unlocking the door to the basement.

"Oh no" Shelby sequels.

"What" Alaska whispered so the other members of the gang wont hear.

"Three things, 1: we will have to go through the oven passage way to get down to the basement without Victor seeing us. 2: I am not the chosen one so I will not be able to open the door. 3: I am wearing VERY cute jeans and I do not want them to get dirty when I have to kneel down to crawl through the tiny opening.

"Hurry up!" Patricia quietly announced, "We have to go to the passage way in the oven".

"Um- um- ok…" Shelby said unsure.

The gang crept down the last couple of stairs.

"_Creek" _

"U THERE" Victor turned around and yelled in fury.


	10. A Cellar Night With a Twist

"V…i…c…t…o…r" Alaska slowly announced.

"This is not acceptable, sneaking out after 10 o'clock and wondering around the house!" Victor shouted with fury.

"I-" Alaska started.

"No buts all of you, back up to bed… NOW!"

The gang darted back up the stairs and into Nina and Amber's room.

"We all know that Victor knows that we were going to the cellar… right?" Shelby quickly said as she slammed the door shut.

"Yea" Everybody agreed in unison.

Alfie stood up and declared, "Tonight at midnight we shall hither on down to the cellar!"

"There is soo much wrong about what you just said!" Alaska said in a very sassy tone.

"What?" Alfie quickly retorted.

" is not a correct use of hither. 2. Why are you even talking like that, and 3. Its only 10:30 what will we do for an hour and a half? Alaska announced in a very smart voice.

"Here are a few things we can do in an hour and a half: ride a bike, walk a dog, play the piano, cut down a tree, take out the garbage, walk a dragon, see, there are many things to do in an hour and a half!" Said a proud Alfie.

"Oh really, we cant ride a bike, walk a dog, cut down a tree, take out the garbage, or walk a dragon, because we have to do all of that outside, and we cant play the piano either because it is really loud… do you want to wake up Victor? So what's left Albert Einstein, or should I say Alfie Einstein".

"Stop criticizing me, is it agreed we all go down at 12?"

"Agreed" Said the gang.

"I dibs babysitting Alfie" Alaska squeled.

"Whats with the sudden change in heart Ams, now you want me or sumthin?"

"GROSS ALFIE, you are so delusional, I just don't want Victor hearing you!"


	11. Busted!

**A/N: Okay, so Alfie sings a song in the 4****th**** paragraph, just a heads up, sing it to the tune of the song "Barbie Girl", you know: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie **

**wo-orld, Life is fantastic, ect. Hope you enjoy!**

~Midnight~

"Ahhhh, its 12 o'clock already!" Alaska shouted.

The gang woke up to Alaska's shrieking voice.

"Amber! You startled me, it sounded like somebody was being stabbed!" Fabian complained.

"I'm a stabby girl in a stabby wo-orld, you can touch my knife, but I'll stab you every ni-ight, a stabby nation, knives are our creation, come on killers, lets go stabbing!" Alfie sang in a parody of the song: "Barbie Girl".

"Alfie, I have no clue what to say about that!" Fabian said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, I just had to sing that, and hey give props to Patricia, she taught it to me!" Alfie said proudly.

"Am I the only mature person in this group?" Fabian questioned.

"Alfie that was supposed to be a secret!" Patricia squealed.

"Then why did you teach me?"

"Because… Because…" Patricia started.

"Enough with the bickering lets focus on more important things like-

"Ponies!" Alaska joked.

"No! I meant to say sneaking to the cellar!" Fabian said very annoyed.

"Lets go!" Shelby shouted.

The Sibuna gang crept down the stairs after they made sure Victor wasn't watching them.

"Finally were safe, in the kitchen" Said a relieved Fabian.

"Okay, put your locket in the opening and then were on our way!" Patricia said excitedly.

"Ya… about that". Shelby said very unsure.

"No more waiting!" Patricia forced Shelby's hand so that the locked would go in the hole. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't the locket working" Fabian said in a very harsh tone.

"I..I…-" Shelby started.

"I Believe we have a liar… You aren't the chosen one, are you."

**A/N: Fabian is very mad right now, I couldn't figure out how to show it though!**

**Please, Please, Please review! I am basically begging!**


	12. We're Fakes

**A/N: Doc: FINALLY WE DO THIS! IT HAS BEEN- **

**love: 3 months.**

**Doc: 3 MONTHS!**

**love: So, let's get on with it!**

**Doc: SO LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

**love: So here goes!**

**Doc: SO HERE GOES!**

**love: … I got nothing.**

**Doc: I GOT NOTHING! *eye twitch***

_**Last time:**_

_"No more waiting!" Patricia forced Shelby's hand so that the locked would go in the hole. Nothing happened._

_"Why isn't the locket working" Fabian said in a very harsh tone._

_"I..I…-" Shelby started._

_"I Believe we have a liar… You aren't the chosen one, are you."_

**~PAGE BREAK OF MAGICALNESS~**

When Jason left for ice cream, Nina and Amber basically just gaped at each other until Amber broke the silence. "So… how did we get here? And in these bodies, anyway? Not that I'm complaining, I do look good." Amber said, admiring her small body.

"I honestly don't know. I went to bed last night, then woke up the next morning here!" Nina moaned.

"I don't know why you're complaining. That body really works for you!" Amber complimented. "All you need is some really cute jeans and a designer top, and maybe some-"

"Amber! This really isn't the time for-" Nina started, but was interrupted when Jason came running back with three ice creams and a clown afro.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT?!" He shouted.

"What?" Amber asked. "Do you have shoes?"

"No. I have ice cream!" He said excitedly.

"We can see that." Nina said.

"And an afro!"

"We can also see that." Amber said, and was handed all three ice creams.

"Here hold these."

"Why?"

"These dudes at the ice cream shop taught me some new moves!" Jason replied, and took off his shirt.

"What the-"

"RA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA CIRCUS RA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!" He shouted, and did some really crazy moves. _He's insane… _Nina thought. _He has no abs. _Amber thought. All around the park, people were giving the thirteen-year-old boy weird looks, and hiding their children's eyes.

"PUT ON A SHIRT!" One man yelled, to which Jason replied with "NEVAH!" Nina and Amber looked at each other, and pretty much thought the same thing: _This is going to be a long day…_

When Jason finished yelling at the man, he turned back to Nina. "Hey Shel, where'd you get that necklace?" He asked, and pointed to Nina's stomach area. Nina looked, and saw a necklace that she hadn't noticed before. She picked up the end, and examined it. On one side, it was silver with circles of silver and blue gems in the form of an eye, and on the other side was a small clock.

"Oh. My. God. Where did you get that, Nin- I mean, Shelby?" Amber asked, clearly as shocked as Nina.

"I have no clue…" Nina answered, and gazed at the ticking clock face.

**~PAGE BREAK OF NINJANESS~**

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Patricia asked slowly.

"Um… Uh… Ah… Eh… Maybe it's in wrong?" Shelby offered lamely.

"Yeah, maybe it's upside down!" Alaska added.

"Sure… Upside down…" Shelby muttered.

"So put it in right side up." Alfie said, and Shelby and Alaska panicked. _Please, if I'm right about Greek/Roman gods existing, HELP! _Shelby prayed, and a horrible second later, nothing had happened.

"Nina, put the locket in." Fabian encouraged, and Shelby moved the locket to the opening, but before she could place it in, Shelby's prayers were answered.

"WHO'S DOWN THERE?!" Victor bellowed, and everyone's eyes widened, and they scurried back to their rooms.

After all the students went to bed Alaska whispered to Shelby, "That was a close one…"

"Yeah, you're telling me… If they realize that we're imposter people, we're as good as dead!" Shelby whispered back.

"How about we sleep on this, and worry about it in the morning." Alaska suggested.

"Agreed…"

**A/N: That… took so long to do… NOW IT SHALL BE POSTED!**

**Review!**

**~Doc and love**


End file.
